Talk:Judaism/@comment-117.199.128.59-20140906081037
SOLUTIONS FOR SOCIAL JUSTICE AND COMMON GOOD ALLOVER THE WORLD. Kind attention to all Jewish,Christians,Muslims and all other communities in the world Holy Quran is containing of 6666 verses which are dedicated to angles by God. Out of it 87% of verses are related to Histories of Prophets and Wars , Earthquakes, Floods and Famine which affected the people who were residing at the time of Prophets . Muslims in the world are reciting whole Quran verses frequently in all the Muslim countries and countries wherein muslims are residing . they are affecting by wars , Disasters , Tsunami , Earthquakes , Climate changes , loss of business , terrorism and also creating other problems with other communities on the reasons that 6666 Quranic verses are handled by angles in the world in accordance with Quranic Verses 42:51,52 According to Quranic verses 39:17, 18 and 55 , It is revealed that whole quran verses cannot be recited except very important verses can be recited towards social justice and common good for the purpose of peace , unity , health , wealth , faith , inter-faith , climate changes , improving business and stopping off disasters and terrorism and accordingly we have posted messages of God and also our research paper at www.goldenduas.com for the same purpose in accordance with all the international laws as follows: Nowdays, all the governments in the world or collecting huge taxes from tax payers and the same are utilizing for the purpose of peace in the world, but no result. The tax payers are suffering to improve their business and life. The following points may be taken in account to solve all the world challenges and disbute.Proposal to the United Nations relating to International Peace and Security to authorize Under Article 96(2) of the Charter of the United Nations. Hello,Our research report is in conformity with Under Article 1(1) and 7 of the Charter of United Nations and the same maybe authorized by the General Assembly of the United Nations in accordance with U/A 96(2) of the present Charter and U/A 2(2), 5(1),6(2),11(2),13(1), 15(1) (a) ©, 16(2) (a),(b),& 18 of the International Covenant on Economic, Social and Cultural Rights on the basis of U/A 33(1), 55©, 70, 71,73(a) of the present Charter and accordingly the research paper ought to have been debated with Vatican, World Churches Council, Commission of Churches on International Affairs, Jewish Foundation, Islamic Supreme Councils , researchers of UN and all the International bodies for the following reasons:“Reporting of world peace solutions between Christians,Jews and Muslims in the worldWe are here with attached our research report towards international peace and security for perusal and considerationsSince we are the independent and voluntary researchers with out dependency of finance either from the government or any other agency, on the reasons that we are following Social Justice and Common Goods - Policy Paper of World Council of Churches and also By-laws of the Commission of the Churches on international affairs. Our researchers mainly follow the principles and rules laid down by the above important policy and rules.Under Articles 2.4, 3.6, 3.10&11, 8.1(b) of the By-laws of the Commission of the Churches on international affairs, we have posted our research report in United Nations Global Compact which containing of solving of problems between Christians, Jews, Muslims and Hindus in the world. In accordance with Articles 3.12 of the above By-Laws, it is a duty of commission of Churches to maintain and provide for the maintenance of contacts with International bodies such as the United Nations and its agencies include regional bodies and other non governmental Organisations, which will assist in the attainment of the aims of the Commission. The matter has being brought it to the notice of the World Churches Council and the Commission of the Churches asked its notice on the matter to the United Nations for your appropriate decisions. ?The World Churches Council Policy Paper on Social Justice and Common Goods is the best policy to the World peace and unity solutions, which has been published on 22 March 2011 and the same is in accordance with Psalm 85. The Church cannot succeed if it, isolates itself, Not only must Christians reach out to Muslims and other faiths in the spirit of ecumenism, but there is a need to embrace other people of different philosophical convictions. This requires ideological tolerance, maturity and self assurance in what one believes in. Such coalition building is made easier by choosing issues that unite organizations and movements and which have less potential causing divisions. At the same time we need an honest and inventive method of dealing with differences. The global movement for economic justice relies considerably on policy analysis and research conducted by hundreds if not thousands of academics researchers and scholars. ?Our consequences of the changing power relations in today's world is that there is more room in the public sphere for the affirmation of collective values and principles, experience proves that an informed public opinion can be powerful today, and can change governments public and international agendas. Again Churches are challenged to make use of this opportunity. They need to read the signs of time and to make their voices heard by responding to peoples cries for justice and dignity, and by speaking truth to the powers- whoever and wherever their may be. ?Christians do not have ready made answers and solutions to propose. The Bible offers guidelines (love, sharing, justice for the poor) but does not defined one "Christian" economy or "Christian" politics. ?Churches and Church related organizations can initiate public debates and largely use media means to reach a broader constituency, furthermore, regional thematic discussions can be facilitated with the ecumenical family. WCC should develop specific analysis depending on the context. ?What are theological implications for commodification common goods? ?How shall we ensure the participation all people in managing common goods in the world? ?How do we deal with power imbalances in the world? ?How can the ecumenical family engage itself effectively and in a coherent and convincing way in addressing global power imbalance? ?How can WCC lead a climate change campaign with social justice as a focus? ?What kind of collective values can be draw for the Churches to guide them in addressing the problem of commodification of common goods? ?The above questions have been answered in our research materials available at http://www.goldenduas.com and alsohttp://[http://www.facebook.com/research www.facebook.com/research] of international development solutions and the same are to be discussed by the Churches, public and all its organizations in the interest of public safety, peace, unity, health, wealth, faith, interfaith ? Under this circumstances, it is just and necessary that UK, USA, Cambridge, Churches on the International Affairs are requested to accept our research paper and also our research organization as an organization under other faith category to assist the commission to achieve its goal of International Peace and climate changes solutions for the benefit of world community especially Christians, Jewish and Muslims, under the by-law 3.11 of CCIA. In view of the aforementioned submissions in the interest of maintenance of International Peace and Security, UN may be pleased to authorize our organization in the name and style of` Research on International Development Solutions `and also our research report in confirmatory with U/A 96 of the present Charter read with U/A 23 of the International Covenant on Economic, Social and Cultural Rights and thus render Justice. Now, Palestine Muslims are fighting with Israel , both countries are affected and innocent people are killed frequently which is against the Quranic verses 7:137 & 5:33 that no one can claim Israel Government areas which is a place of Israel People but not Muslim or Christian and they can only Allow worship in the Holy Places of Israel . These facts has not been Discussed for amicable solutions of social justice and common good by United Nations to respect Gods word . It is pertinent to note that why the jewish people are affecting the Muslims is mention the Quran 7:167 ? And the same should be taken into consideration by jewish people in the world in the interest of social justice and common good on the light of the research paper posted at our website www.goldenduas.com and render justice. Your successU. Ibrahim Ali,Researcher International Development Solutions